Dean's Little Girl
by AddictedToAckles
Summary: Lisa did not have Ben. Instead, she had a daughter, Emilia, with Dean. Lisa takes Emilia at 3 yrs old. 13 years later, Lisa dies and Emilia finds her dad and a whole new life. Can Dean handle is 16 yr old daughter?
1. Chapter 1 Emilia Samantha Winchester

**This is my new story! Pictures are on my bio page :)**

**Please review if you want more! thanks for all the reviews on my other stories! I'll be updating!**

**Deans Little Girl**

**Chapter 1 In Harms Way**

Dean and Lisa met each other when they were seniors in high school. Dean didn't usually stick to one girl. He was the "bad boy" all the girls wanted, and the teachers despised. After a few months of dating Lisa, he confided in her to keep his family secret. His lifestyle caused a lot of problems. So, you can imagine the shock when he found out Lisa was pregnant. What worried Dean was his hunting life and the fact he was eighteen and knew nothing about being a father. One thing he did know, he would not raise his kid into this life.

A few months later, they found out that they were having a baby girl. Dean was more nervous then he had ever been, and Lisa was already so anxious to see her. Dean kept hunting while Lisa was pregnant, which caused her to worry day in and day out that her baby would have to grow up without a father.

They finally hit the nine month mark and were headed to the hospital at midnight. After giving birth, Dean and Lisa looked down at their daughter and decided on a name, Emilia Samantha Winchester.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

Lisa was exhausted. The past three years have been nothing but dangerous. The demons that followed Dean home kept putting Lisa and Emilia in danger. Dean knew that him hunting was not a good idea, but him and Sam have been trying to find their dad. He fought all he could to try and keep Emilia safe. He cared about Emilia more than anything. Lisa knew that. That's why the day she took Emilia and left was the most heartbreaking thing she ever had to do.

_Flashback_

Lisa ran back and forth around the bedroom, shoving clothes into a suitcase. Then she moved to packing the toys, and blankets and diapers. Dean walked in the room, confused.

"What's going on Lis?" Lisa looked over at Dean standing in the doorway.

"We're leaving…Dean, look-"

"We?" Lisa could feel herself starting to breakdown.

"Me and Emilia…It's not safe, Dean. You do what you have to do, but Emilia is in danger everyday…and I can't take it anymore. It's too much."

"I understand, Lisa. You don't have to explain." Dean walked over to Emilia's crib and gently picked her up. Tears started to fall down his face as he kissed Emilia's forehead.

Dean carried Emilia to the car, Lisa following with the suitcases. After Emilia was buckled up in her car seat, Dean stood next to Lisa, and gave her a hug. She got in the car and Dean stood by the window.

"I love you guys. Be safe." Lisa nodded and Dean looked back at Emilia in the back seat. He watched as they pulled out of the driveway. Taking his daughter out of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 13 Years Later

**Ch. 2 13 Years Later**

**In 13 long years Emilia went from a little girl, who grew up without a father and a overprotective mother, to a sixteen year old girl, who had watched her mother die, and was now on the run. It had been three months since she watched her mom die. She had no clue what it was she saw kill her mom. It looked like a monster. But, she knew that could not be. Monsters don't exist. That's what her mom always told her. But, then again her mom also always told her right before bed, that her dad loved her so much. Well, where was he now? She remembered very few things about her dad. All she had were photographs and home videos. And all her mom had ever told her was that he left them alone to protect them. Protect them from what though? All she could think about now though was finding her dad. If it was the last thing she did, then so be it. She missed him. Or at least what she could remember of him. The only thing she could think about, was if he wanted to see her again. But she had no one. With her mom gone, and now running from being put in a foster home, she had no choice.**

**Dean and Sam were staying at Bobby's, working on a hunt. After finding John, and having to burn his bones just a few weeks before, no one would admit it but things were still pretty emotional.**

**"Okay, so what? A shape shifter?" Dean looked up from Sam's laptop. Then, they heard a knock on the door. Dean walked up to the door and opened it to find a young girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes.**

**"Daddy?" Dean's eyes went wide. Frozen in shock. Dean was surprised. He hadn't realized how much he liked and missed being called that.**

**"Emilia?" She nodded as a tear ran down her face…and Dean's too.**


	3. Chapter 3 Deans a Daddy

**Sorry for the delay again..I lost my hard drive and had to restart. I hope this is worth the wait!**

**I've figured how the story is going to go, so please stay tuned!**

**REVIEW MEANS LOVE :)**

**Ch. 3 Dean is a daddy**

Dean just stared down in shock at Emilia. The last time he had seen her, she was still in diapers. And now she was all grown up. Dean stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Then, he pulled her into a huge hug. After, a few moments of not letting go, remembering all the memories from years ago, he led her into the house.

"How…how have you been?" Emilia asked. She was extremely nervous, and didn't really know how to start the conversation.

"I've been okay…how have you been? How are you even here?" Dean stared at Emilia, as she contemplated what she should tell him. She didn't want to tell him how her mom had been killed and she was on the run from social services that were looking to put her in foster care.

"I wanted to see you…you are my dad…I missed you…" Dean stood up from the chair and walked over to sit down beside Emilia on the couch. He turned to face her, and cupped her chin in his hand. "I missed you too…Emilia I love you _so_ much. And I just want you to know, that I _never_ wanted to leave you…but, I had to…"

Tears started to fall from Emilia's face. Dean wiped them away with his thumb, as she tried to hide the tears with a smile. She tried to respond but all that came out was, "I love you too, daddy." Dean pulled her into another hug, and then moved her to his lap, gently rubbing her back, trying not to cry. Just then Sam and Bobby walked in to see Dean sitting on the couch cuddling with a young girl, they had never seen. "Dean?" Sam's voice broke the silence of the room. Dean looked up to find Sam and Bobby staring at them. He helped Emilia off his lap, and walked over to Sam and Bobby, Emilia following behind holding Deans hand. "Uncle Sam?" she said with a big smile. Sam looked confused, then realized. "Emilia?" she nodded and ran up to Sam, giving him a big hug as he lifted her off the floor. "I missed you so much!"

* * *

><p>A couple weeks had gone by, and Sam and Dean had been laying low since Emilia had arrived. Bobby was more than happy to let them stay, as Dean figured out what he was going to do. Emilia still hadn't said anything about how she found him or where he mom was, and he didn't really wanna ask her right now. For now, all they could do was live their lives. Whether that meant hunting, or living a normal life, only time would tell.<p>

Emilia had been up all night, the room was still dark, so she knew it had to be early. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and then she quickly got out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. She couldn't shake the feeling she had to be sick, and then she did. She was startled when she felt a hand on her back and gathers her long dark hair out of her face, but then her body rebelled against her once again and she coughed and spit into the toilet bowl again. "Daddy…" Emilia had never been sick in her life, that she could remember. So, she was scared. And hated the idea of throwing up…and it felt even worse.

''Sshh,'' Dean whispered, rubbing her back with his hand as he held her hair with the other. ''You're okay. I've got you.''

''I'm sorry I woke you up,'' she started to cry, before throwing up again.

''Don't worry about that, baby.'' He reached over to flush the toilet and then pulled open a drawer, searching around for a hair tie. She finally stopped just as he managed to get her hair up and her trembling hand flushed the toilet again. She was still crying as she slumped back against the bathtub, clutching her stomach. He tried to meet her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. ''You done?''

She nodded jerkily. ''I think so.''

''Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?'' He asks quietly. ''I would've stayed up with you.'' Dean stood up, grabbed a wash cloth and held it underneath the water.

"I didn't want to bother you…" Dean walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, wiping her mouth with the cloth. "That's not a bother, Em." He put the cloth down, and put his hand to her forehead. "Feels like you have a fever." Dean quietly, helped Emilia down the stairs, laying her down on the couch. He disappeared into the kitchen, as she curled into a ball as she felt her stomach getting worse. When he reentered the room carrying a glass of water and a trashcan, he sees her leaning over the couch, running over to her putting the trashcan in front of her. He sits down beside her, and notices her skin is very pale. He rubs his hand up and down her back, then moves her long hair out her face, he head covered in sweat. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I think you fevers rising…" Emilia sat up a little, with the help of Dean, and leaned onto his side. "It really hurts, daddy…" her voice wavering as she spoke, sounding scared. "It hurts so bad…"

He took a deep breath. ''All right. Lie down for me.'' He kept his voice casual and steady, pulling her away from him gently. He doesn't think it's going to help with this. ''Where is the pain, baby?'' As tenderly as he possibly can, he reached out and pressed on her right side, between her right hip bone and her belly button. ''Is it here?'' She yelped the second he touched her and writhed in pain. He had no idea what was going on, but he was getting scared. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Dean ran up the stairs towards Sam's room and walked in to find Sam all stretched out on the bed, facedown. He walked over and shook him awake. "Sam, wake up." Sam bolted up, looking scared, grabbing the gun from underneath his pillow.

"Something's wrong with Emilia, I have to take her to the hospital." Sam got up and pulled on jeans and a brown jacket. Dean carried Emilia to the impala, putting her in the backseat. "Here, you drive." Dean threw the keys to Sam, as he got in the backseat with Emilia.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam had been waiting in the hospital waiting room for hours. Dean was getting antsy, after the doctor had told them they were gonna be running some tests. Finally, the nurse came out. "Mr. Winchester? We're gonna have to remove her appendix. That's what is causing the pain. You can go see her now if you like." Dean walked over to the door to Emilia's room, and opened the door slowly.<p>

''Daddy,'' she croaked out, tears slowly slipping down her pale cheeks. ''I'm scared.'' He hurried next to her, leaning in closer, squeezing her hand. "I know."

''What if something goes wrong?''

''You can't think like that,'' is all he could think of.

''But I can't_ help _it.''

He released a breath. ''I know, baby.''

''I don't want to die,'' she repeats. He brushed away her fallen tears with his thumb. Instead of taking the obvious route and assuring her that she is not going to die, he decided to try something different. He met her tear filled gaze, ''Good.'' He offered her a tired smile, and she looked a little taken aback. ''I hope you never want to die,'' he continues. ''It's an awful feeling. So, you know what?'' He glanced over his shoulder and then dragged his chair closer to the hospital bed. ''Hang onto that feeling. Listen to those voices that say you don't want to die. Listen to them when they tell you to fight. You can't do much else. You can't control the outcome of a lot of things, Emilia, but that doesn't mean you get to stop fighting. Never, ever stop wanting to live. If you don't want to die...then don't.''

Emilia actually felt comforted by that. She lay in her hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, holding Dean's hand. ''What if... Daddy, what if I go through those doors and I don't come back?''

He leaned back against his chair. ''You'll come back,'' he says lazily. ''I promise you, you will come back.''

She shook her head sadly. ''You can't promise that.''

He set his jaw stubbornly. ''Yes, I can.'' In a couple hours, the doctors came in to take Emilia into the operating room. As she looked back at Dean and Sam, feeling more scared then she did before.

* * *

><p>Emilia woke up in the recovery room, groggy and uncomfortable. The lights were too bright, her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, and this is pretty much what she imagines a hangover feels like, but she came back. The first thing she hears after rejoining the land of the living, when everything is still fuzzy and she is still massively out of it, is a low, throaty, up-all-night gravelly voice greeting her with a warm, ''Hey, baby. Welcome back.'' She gave a small smile, as Dean grabbed her hand. She looked to her other side to find Sam standing there, smiling.<p>

"How you feeling?" he asked her worried.

"So much better…just really tired." She ended up falling asleep, and when she woke the next morning, the doctor came in with great news. She could finally go _home?_


	4. Chapter 4 Recovering

**Here are TWO more chapters! **

**Sorry for the delay!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE :)**

**Ch.4 Recovering**

Sam unlocked the door to Bobby's as Dean helped Emilia get inside. He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. It was cold. The few days she had been in the hospital, the weather had changed drastically. He laid her softly on the bed, fetches the covers up to her chin, and then sat down beside her.

"You should get some rest." Emilia gazed at him, and nodded. Dean got up and made his way to the door, stopping when she heard her.

"Daddy…" Dean turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" Emilia's eyes were polished from the tears she kept. Dean couldn't help but contemplate how she looked so tiny and so helpless, and in discomfort.

"Please…don't leave me…I can't lose you too…"the tears started to fall from her eyes, when she could no longer hold them in. Dean walked across the room, gently got under the covers, and draped his arms around her.

"I will never leave you, Emilia…not ever…No matter what…" He kissed her on the forehead, and she positioned her head on his chest. The continuous steady feeling of his chest, rising up and down put her to sleep. Dean took notice to what she said, 'I can't lose you too…' She was talking about her mom, but he knew that now as not the best time to question what occurred.

Dean's senses were suddenly alert from their slumber. He tore his eyelids apart, staring up at the washed-out white of the bedroom ceiling. Emilia lay next to him, motionless apart from her steady heartbeat in time with each gasp of air she inhaled. He lay there, with Emilia wrapped in his arms. He couldn't get the words that came from her mouth earlier, out of his head. Was Lisa dead? She couldn't be…he didn't want her to be. How could he raise Emilia all on his own? That's when the memory of him and Emilia came to mind, causing him to tear up.

_Dean was scared, terrified as he stared down at the little bundle held in Lisa's protective arms. He could deal with angels and demons and devils, Heaven and Hell, and every supernatural being in between with hardly so much as a blink, but this...this was too much. This was huge. He didn't think he could do this. He would fail, just as he'd failed at almost everything else in his life. And when Lisa looked up at him, offering the bundle for him to hold, he took a half-step back._

_She smiled knowingly. "Dean, come on."_

_He shook his head. "I'll...I'll drop it, or break it, or..."_

_"Dean." She said calmly, voice only slightly hoarse from all the screaming she'd done, "Just hold her. You'll be fine."_

_Dean bit his lip, hands shaking slightly as he reached down and gently eased the bundle from Lisa's arms. He stared down at it – her, not it – and she stared back up at him with the most beautiful big brown eyes he'd ever seen. She made little fussy noises, frowning and squinting up at him with an upset expression that made him grin._

_Unsure of what to do, he gently rocked back and forth, humming his favorite Metallica song that made Lisa giggle at him. He held the bundle carefully, almost awkwardly, still afraid that he would drop it – her. But as the fusses slowly quieted, and the brown eyes closed sleepily, Dean decided that maybe, just maybe, he could do this. Maybe he really could take care of something so small, and so fragile, as the little bundle held in his arms._

_And suddenly, things didn't seem so bad._

Dean was so caught up in the memory that he hadn't realized that Emilia had wakened. "Daddy…please don't cry…" Dean looked down at her and gave her a smirk. "What's wrong daddy?"

Dean looked up trying to contemplate what to tell her. But, he knew he had to be straightforward with her. "Emilia…can you tell me what happened…to your mom…"

Emilia kept her eyes on Dean as she spoke. "She…she was murdered…by some…thing…I still don't know what it was…it wasn't human…it was a monster…" she paused and tried to catch her breath. "Daddy…am I crazy?"

"Absolutely not. Truth is Emilia…there are monsters out there…things, things that you wouldn't even imagine…and I know this might sound crazy, but…me and uncle Sam…we hunt them…" Dean waited to see Emilia's reaction. But, all she did was listen. Listen to everything he had to say. He told her about Mary and John. He told her about some of the hunts that they had been on, and some of the things they had seen. And she believed him.

"So…when you left…you thought you were protecting us from monsters?"

"Yes…"

"Looks like it didn't do much good…moms gone…and now…now I have to worry about losing you too…" Emilia looked away, breaking eye contact with Dean.

"I don't want you to worry about me, Emilia. I'm not going anywhere…"

She looked up at him with teary, but hopeful eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>The past couple weeks Dean and Sam had been training Emilia on what to do if she was attacked.<p>

"How do you repel a demon?" was Dean's first inquiry.

"Easy," Emilia smirked, "Salt or holy water."

"How about a ghost?" Sam asked.

"Rock salt."

"And how do you get rid of an angry spirit?" Dean tested.

"Dig up their bones and salt and burn them." Emilia responded.

"Classic signs of a poltergeist?" Sam wanted to know. Emilia thought for a moment.

"Flickering lights, scratching sounds, weird noises, things turning on by themselves…" she trailed off.

"Good," Sam praised. "And how do you tell if someone's possessed? Or there's a demon around?"

"Sulfur," she responded. "Their eyes could be black, and if you throw holy water on them it burns, and they don't like the name of God…in _Latin_."

"That's my girl," Dean said proudly, as they pulled into the gravel parking lot. "One more-how do you get rid of a Shape shifter?"

"Silver bullet to the heart." Emilia answered back simply. Emilia climbed out of the Impala as Dean was slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder. Holding Sam's hand, she and the two Winchester men walked up to the run down, shed-looking building to pay for an hour of target practice. The man working behind the counter was most likely in his sixties, with gray hair and large glasses. Once Sam, Dean and Emilia approached him, he looked between the two boys, then at the young sixteen year old girl that they had with them, puzzled.

Dean felt uncomfortable at the fact that he was gawking at the three of them so rudely. He cleared his throat. "I'd like to pay for an hour."

"The three of ya?" the man questioned, still a bit stunned.

Dean nodded, sliding a ten across the counter. The man took it, and gave them three pairs of ear plugs to protect their ears from the noise, and three pairs of glasses to shield their eyes as a safety precaution. Dean adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder and they walked off to their designated target.

"What was that dude's problem?" he asked his younger brother.

Sam shook his head with a slight smirk. "Dean, I don't think the guy gets many people who bring their sixteen-year-old _daughters _to a shooting range."

"Well, we're not like _other_ people."

"Yeah, but I don't think _he_ was aware of that."

The three of them stopped in front of their target, which was about one hundred feet away, maybe a little farther than that. There was another one closer, at maybe fifty feet, and one more at twenty five feet. They were all evenly spaced apart so that you could choose which one to hit from where you stood. As Dean bent down to pull out his shotgun, Emilia heaved a sigh. Sam was the one who noticed her tense expression.

"You okay, Em?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Nervous?"

"A little," she admitted. "Uncle Sammy, what if I mess up?"

Sam laughed. "It's all right. No one's perfect. You're just practicing-there's room for mistakes, trust me." Emilia nodded.

"You know how to hold this thing?" Dean asked, holding the shotgun out to her. She took it, positioning it correctly in her hands. Dean stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall. Emilia focused her eyes on the target that was fifty feet away, her finger on the trigger. Sam counted to three, and the gun went off. The pressure made Emilia stumble backward a bit, but Dean was there to steady her.

"Wow," Sam said, surprised. "You were pretty close to the bulls' eye, Em. Take a look."

Emilia squinted, and found that the bullet hole was particularly close to the center. "Cool." she said, smiling.

"You're a natural," Dean declared. "Just like your old man." Emilia giggled, and Sam rolled his eyes. There wasn't a doubt that when she got better at this, she'd be making egotistical comments like her father. By the time their hour was up, Emilia had hit the bulls' eye twice. She was picking it up dangerously fast, in true Winchester fashion.

Bobby was right-she _was_ going to be one hell of a hunter.


	5. Chapter 5 Emilia's first hunt

**Please REVIEW FOR MORE :)**

**Ch. 5 Emilia's first hunt **

It was Emilia's first hunt. She had spent weeks getting prepared and she finally felt ready to take out a demon on her own. Though, Dean was still nervous about letting her go with them.

"Stay here" Dean said to Emilia and started jogging towards the deserted building that Sam had just walked into twenty minutes ago. She watched her father disappear behind the doors, something felt wrong. She heard what she thought was a scream and looked towards the building as a window shattered outwards.

"No!" She said. Her legs wanted to carry her away, but her mind drove her forward. She undid the seat belt and slid from the car. Her legs hit the pavement one by one pushing her forward. It felt as if the world had slowed down, each step brought her closer but it was not fast enough. What if the worst happened? What if she got in there and both her father and uncle were dead? Would she be able to sprint to the car fast enough, or maybe even make it to the phone to call for help? Adrenalin pumped through her veins, as she reached the door and threw them open. Sam was tossing water- holy water Emilia guessed- at the creature who smoked and screeched at the waters touched. He had from the looks of it a black eye and a small cut on his arm. Dean was lining the windows and doors with salt there was a gash going across his face it was not deep but blood poured out of it.

"What part don't you get of stay in the car!" Dean shouted over the screams of the demon.

"I can help!"

"You also could get hurt!" There was worry in Dean's voice, it was hard to detect yet it was more present than it would have been had it been Sam bursting through the doors. He tossed her a can of salt. "Put it along all the windows and doors that don't have it already!" he hollered "and be quick"

Emilia sprinted forward dumping the salt in a line as quickly as she could; she made it into the kitchens dodging hanging frying pans and the deep frying machines that lined its small space. "Done!" she muttered and raced back to Dean and Sam.

_Wham!_

Her head connected with concrete, she tried to struggle, but there was some inhuman force holding her body down, holding it to the cold harsh walls. Dean was frozen, not by force, but by fear, fear that something might happen to Emilia.

"Didn't know you had a daughter" the demon said "Guess ol' yellow eyes would of killed her too had he known. Good though he didn't, that way you get to watch her die. Always more tragic that way you know." Emilia tried to struggle but her the effort was useless.

"Son of a bitch you let her go!"

"No I don't want to" the demon commented lightly as he advanced towards Emilia, who took a sharp breath in "Don't be afraid, just relax, it will all be over soon enough, and your daddy's going to be joining you soon."

Emilia's frightened eyes flashed to Dean "Don't you listen to her Em…" He said "don't listen."

Emilia's breathing had grown quite irregular and uneven. It came raspy as if the air to her lungs was being cut off.

"Emilia!" Dean shouted.

The demon glanced back at him making no effort to retain either brother "Last time I heard you ran out of bullets, oh well" She made a quick movement with her hand and Emilia screamed feeling the bone in her arm snap. "I think we'll go for a slow and painful death today shall we?"

Dean straightened up slowly so that his movement would not be perceived as a threat. He pulled the knife out of his belt, and with great accuracy threw it into the back of the demon. She coughed then fell forward onto her face. Emilia fell to the ground and automatically crumpled into a small ball putting her good arm over her head.

Dean only paused for a second over the body the demon possessed before pulling out his knife and muttering "you deserved that one bitch"

Emilia was examining her arm with Sam standing next to her. Several tears ran down her cheeks but she tried to hold them back the best she could. Dean knelt down beside her "Are you okay baby?"

"Yea…just my arm"

He carefully took her small arm in his hand examining it, watching for the slightest flinch. "Well the break seems clean" he said. "You'll just need a cast to set it, but Sam and I can do that, it's easy." He took a breath "you sure you're ok other than your arm?

Emilia gave the best attempt at a smile that she could. "My head hurts a bit"

"I would think so!" Sam said looking down at her "the demon only bashed it into a concrete wall!"

Emilia gave a small giggle, but inhaled sharply as her arm moved.

"Let's get you back to the motel" Dean said scooping her up in his arms. She looked so small, so breakable. He felt like a failure for not telling her to get her ass back in the car, but she was ok and that was what mattered. The idea of food was almost forgotten as they made their way to the car, Dean carrying Emilia and Sam leading the way.

"You driving?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah" Sam said sliding into the driver's seat. Dean placed Emilia in the backseat, being careful not to move her bad arm before climbing into the passenger seat himself. He glanced backwards to make sure she was still ok.

"Still up for a hunt tomorrow?" he asked, if she didn't want to go, he wasn't going to push it. Sam shot him a warning look but he ignored it.

"You bet!" Emilia answered with a laugh.

And Dean could tell from the tone of her voice that she really did mean it. Going on a hunt after almost getting killed by a demon and breaking your arm was something only a real Winchester would ever consider.


	6. Chapter 6 You're not scared of anything

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories! I have been so busy with school and writing a NEW fanfiction! But, here is another chapter! It's not too long but this is leading into more of my story, so please REVIEW! **

**Ch. 6 "You're not scared of anything."**

"So, where are we headed?" Emilia asked as they began to ake off on the open road.

"Rockford, Illinois." Dean replied, looking at his daughter in the rearview mirror. He still couldn't believe that they were back together, after all these years, even under the circumstances. Lisa was gone, but things were getting better between Dean and Emilia.

"Hmm why? What's up?" Emilia replied, chewing on a piece of candy.

"Well, Uncle Sam and I got a a little tip from grandpa. For us to check out the Asylum there."

"Grandpa?...How is he?" Dean looked back at Emilia and gave her a small grin. "He's doing good. He cant wait to see you. He's just finishing this hunt in Colorado and he'll meet us at Bobby's."

"Really? Well then, lets hurry up and get this hunt over with!" Dean looked at Emilia, his face serious.

"I dont know Emilia...maybe this hunt isn't such a good idea. It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Daddy! No! Okay, I am a big girl now. I can do this. Please. I AM a Winchester...the hunt is in my blood and you know it." She leaned over the front seat, so she could face Dean's face. Sam turned in the passenger seat.

"She is right Dean..."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean looked from Sam, to Emilia's puppy dog face right beside him. "Pleeeaaaseee?" Dean shook his head, "Fine. But, you don't leave my side you understand me?"

"I hear ya, Dad. I won't leave your side. I promise." Emilia smiled in victory.

* * *

><p>The impala pulled up to the enormous building. It was surrounded by a tall chain link fence. They made their way up to the South wing of the building, where supposedly all the deaths had been located. Sam and Dean shared a look, then Sam slowly pushed the door open. Dean grabbed Emilia squeezing her to his side.<p>

"Daddy...um I love you and all and I know you're just trying to protect me, but...I cant breathe." Dean looked down at her and smirked. "Sorry baby." He loosened his grip just a little. They started walking down a dark hallway. Sam pulled out a video camera and flashlight, Dean an EMF meter.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, big time."

"This place is orbing like crazy."

"Probably mutiple spirits out and about" Dean replied.

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting..."

"We gotta find em and burn em. Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer." Emilia looked up at Dean, mouth open.

"You can't be nervous! You're not scared of anything!" Dean looked down at Emilia, and gave her a sad smile. "Yeah...that's not true." They kept walking, till the came to a hallway with a bunch of rooms. Sam went into the room on the left, and Dean and Emila to the right. As Sam walked into the room he saw an old woman through the video lense. White haired, one eyes bloody and haning out of its socket. She was moving towards him.

"Dean? Dean!" Dean grabbed Emilia and ran across the hall into the room Sam had gone into. He started rummaging through his bag. "Shotgun!" Sam yelled.

"Get down, Sam!" Sam threw himself on the ground, Dean shooting the woman, but then she disintergrated. The three of them looking around, gasping.

"That was weird..."Emilia looked to her dad.

"Yeah. You're telling me." Dean took Emilia's hand and started moving out of the room. Sam following. Dean took the flashlight out of his bag, as he lead the way down the hall. All of a sudden, the flashlight fades. "You son of a bitch." Dean reached into his pocket, "It's all right, I got a lighter." Emilia turns to Dean, "Okay, dad you're doing it again."

"Doing what?: Dean looked at her confused.

"Ow! You're hurting my arm."

"What are you talking about?" Dean and Emilia turn to see a disembodied hand clutching Emilia. Emilia was dragged into a room, the metal door slamming behind her. Dean races to it and struggle to pull it open. Emilia bangs on it from the inside but it doesnt budge.

"Lemme out! Please! Daddy!" Emilia screamed. Dean continued to struggle with the door. "Emilia! Hang on!" Dean smashes at the door with a metal pipe, then tried to jimmy it open. Inside, Emilia slowly backed away from the door. Someone is standing behind her, breathing heavily. But, when Emilis spins around there is no one there. Dean continued to bang on the door. When, Emilia turned back around, she saw the ghost, right in front of her. Tall, heavyset, long dark oily hair, his face was a bloody mess. Emilia screamed and backed up to the door...and then backed into him. Emilia kept screaming, meanwhile, Sam and Dean were on the other side going crazy, trying to get her out of there. Dean's mind was going crazy. What if he couldn't get her in time? What if she gets hurt?

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! :)


	7. Ch 7 You're not scared of anything 2

**Sorry I'm late but here ya go ! Three NEW chapters :) **

**REVIEW!**

**Ch.7 You're not afraid of anything Part 2 **

"Emmy, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it; you've got to calm down." Sam's voice softened, trying to calm her down. Dean turned to Sam astonished. "She's gotta what?!"

"I have to what!?" Emilia screamed.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it." Sam replied.

"You face it Uncle Sam!"

"No! It's the only way to get out of there. You can do it Em." Sam reassured her.

"No!" She screamed.

"Look at it, come on. You can do it." Emilia, taking deep breaths, turned to face the ghost. He leaned close to her face. Everything was silent.

"Man, you better be right about this." Dean turned towards Sam.

"Yeah, me too." Dean frowned at Sam. They waited outside the door in tense silence. The lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Emilia was standing there in the doorway.

"Oh, Em." Dean ran to her, embracing her. Sam went inside to check out the room. Then came back out, shaking his head at Dean.

"One thirty-seven." Emilia muttered into Dean's leather jacket. Dean pulled back to look at her. "What?"

"It whispered in my ear. 137." Sam turned to Dean and they both replied at the same time. "Room number."

Emilia pulled away from Dean's hug, to face the both of them. "Okay, so let's go find room 137!"

"Are you crazy, Emilia? You almost got killed in there! You're done with this hunt!"

"No, dad!"

"I don't wanna hear it, Emilia. You're going to do as I say. You understand?" Dean grabbed Emilia's hand leading her down the hall, to the main door. "Stay here. Don't move. You have you're cell, if something happens, run out this door and don't look back." Emilia shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Emilia," Dean bent down to her level, "promise me…please." Emilia looked into Dean's eyes and felt sorry for how she acted towards him. "Yeah, daddy. I'm sorry. I promise I won't move." Dean gave her a small smile and walked away. "We'll be back." He shouted as he walked back with Sam.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Dean's cell phone went off. He jumped at the sound, and pulled his phone out of is jacket pocket. <em>Emmy. <em>He answered it. "Emilia! Are you okay!?"

"Daddy! I'm lost…I need help! It's coming for me!"

"Em! Baby, Where are you?!"

"The basement! Hurry daddy!"

"I'll be right there!" Dean started running towards the stairs, searching through the hallways. "Emilia! Where are you?!" His flashlight flickered and faded. He started shaking it, and then it lit up again. All of a sudden, a door behind him swung open.

"Daddy? Is that you?" He slowly approached the door, his gun drawn out. He looked around the basement, "Emilia! Emilia, are you down here?! Em!" As he turns, Emilia is standing right in front of him. Dean jumps back, automatically raising his shotgun.

"Baby, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?" He put his gun in his pocket and ran towards Emilia, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Uncle Sam?"

"We split up…wait- what do you mean you're fine? Where is he?"

"Where's who, daddy?" Dean looked down at Emilia, confused.

"The monster…Emilia. The thing that was after you?"

"Oh, right. He just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Dean looked at her, suspiciously. Emilia stared up at Dean, then reached into his jacket pocket grabbing the shotgun, and pointing it towards him. A trickle of blood ran from her nose.

Dean backed away from Emilia, his eyes going from the gun to her face. " Emilia, baby, put the gun down."

"Is that an order, daddy?" Emilia raised the gun to point at Dean's chest. "Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders. 'stay here' 'no, Emilia you can't come' 'You're too young'."

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you… this isn't you, Emilia. We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal, dad. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you. You left me. You killed mom. Everything is all your fault!"

"This isn't you talking Em."

"That's the difference between you and me, daddy. I know how to be honest. I'm not pathetic, like you."

"So what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna kill me?"

"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do."

"Well then here. Let me make it easier for you." Dean handed Emilia his Smith & Wesson. "Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Emilia takes the gun, pointing it at Dean's face.

"You hate me that much. You think you could kill your own father? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!" Emilia pulled the trigger. But, the chamber is empty. She tries again, and once more. But, nothing. Dean used a right cross to knock Emilia to the ground and struggled to get up. He grabbed a rope from the ground, and tied Emilia's hands together. Then, he began looking around the room, pushing back ragged curtains with his pistol. Dr. Ellicott glides passed but Dean doesn't notice. As he searched the room, he saw a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard and moved closer. He opened the door to find a mummified corpse and flinched back from the smell, gagging.

"Oh that's just gross." Dean began pouring salt over the body, "Soak it up."

He dropped the salt container and grabbed a small tin of kerosene, squirting it on the body. Dean reached to his bag, finding his lighter, flicking it on and tossing it at the mummified body, and watched as it went up in flames. Dean walked back over to Emilia, untying her hands. He didn't say a word. He didn't even look her in the eyes. Emilia noticed. She tried to hold in her tears, that were building inside her.

"Let's go find Uncle Sam." Dean started walking ahead of her, down the hallway, where they found Sam. "Let's go."

"What about the ghost?"

"I took care of it." Sam looked at Dean with sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Sam. Let's go, now." Sam put his hand on Emilia's back, leading her outside, following Dean. When they got to the impala, Emilia finally spoke. "Uncle Sam, can I talk to dad for a sec?"

"Um, yeah of course." Sam got into the passenger seat, leaving Dean and Emilia alone. She walked up to Dean, who leaned against the back of the impala.

"Daddy?" Dean turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that?"

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it... But I didn't mean it, any of it."

"You didn't? Because…it's okay of you do."

"No, of course not! I don't blame you for anything! Especially mom dying. If anyone is to blame…it's me. I was the one that didn't help her."

"You know that's not true, baby. You couldn't do anything. It's not your fault. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand…So, after what I did, I'm still your little girl, right?" She looked up at Dean with puppy dog eyes. Dean gave her a small smile. "You're always my little girl. Come here." Dean pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back.


	8. Chapter 8 Just the two of us

**Short chapter but its leading into more of the story :) So please REVIEW ! **

**Ch.8 Just the two of us**

The hotel room was silent as Sam, Dean, and Emilia were asleep. But, then Dean's cell phone started to ring. Emilia lay against Dean's chest as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Sam awoke from the bed next to them, looking towards Dean, waiting on him to answer his phone. When he realized Dean wasn't going to, he stretched out to the drawer and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam, is that you?" Sam bolted straight up out of bed.

"Dad? Where are you? Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, I'm all right. What about you guys?" Dean sat up from bed, Emilia still lying next to him.

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?"

"That's the thing…I can't meet you at Bobby's. Sorry, kiddo."

"What? Why not?"

"Look, You're just gonna have to trust me on this."

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom."

"Yeah. It's a demon, Sam."

"A demon? You know for sure?" Sam questioned.

"A demon? Sam, what's he saying?" Dean asked.

"Listen, Sammy, you, Dean, and Emilia go to Bobby's. Don't come looking for me. It's too dangerous for you, and especially Emmy."

"Yeah, okay Dad." And Sam hung up the phone. Dean turned to Sam. "What did he say?"

"He's not meeting us at Bobby's. He got lead on the demon." Sam stood up and went to his duffel on the floor. Meanwhile, Emilia woke up and was sitting up in bed. He started tossing his clothes in his duffel bag.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam." Dean shook his head.

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, We've gotta be there."

"Dad doesn't want our help, Sam."

"I don't care."

"He's given us an order. " Dean shouted.

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says. I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

"Alright, look, I know how you feel."

"Do you? How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?" Dean was shocked at what Sam had said. Emilia just observed from the bed, feeling afraid of what was going to happen. This was the first fight they had ever had in front of her.

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe because I just found out that Lisa died, what? A few months ago?" Emilia looked at Dean, starting to cry. "Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. What about Emilia. Huh? I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."

Sam continued to pack his bag. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?" Sam stopped packing and looked at Dean.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam grabbed his bag and started for the door.

"Come on, you're not serious." Dean yelled after him.

"I am serious." And just like that Sam was gone. Dean glared at the door for a couple seconds, then looked back at Emilia, and gave her a small grin. "Well, looks like it's just you and me sweetie." Emilia had wiped away her tears, but she could see the hurt in Dean's eyes. She got out of bed and walked towards Dean, giving him a hug. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9 Father Daughter Team

**Ch.9 Father Daughter Team**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

The next day Dean got a call from an old friend. She was telling him about something unusual that had been going on in their house, so he decided to check it out. Him and Emilia got dressed, picked up some breakfast and left town. Not one of them had talked to Sam. Emilia, of course, was upset. She loved her Uncle, but she was so livid at what he did. Dean acted as if it didn't bother him but, Emilia knew he was just putting on an act to make her feel better, but it didn't. They pulled up to the house, and were greeted by a man and woman and their daughter, Katie, who looked about her age.

"So, how long has it been?" the woman, Donna, looked at Dean, smiling.

"Years and years." Dean smiled. Then looked at Emilia sitting beside him. "Donna happens to be the best babysitter we ever had."

"Where is Sam?" Donna questioned. Dean sluggishly turned back to face her, forcing a smile. "He, uh, went off on his own. It's just me and Emilia." Emilia looked down, fumbling with her hands in her lap, which Dean noticed. "So, about what you called me for?"

"Oh, yes. It started a month or two after we moved in. at first it was just bumps and knocks and, uh, scratches on the walls. And then it started breaking things."

"And then it attacked Katie?" Dean asked.

"That was two nights ago." Katie's father replied.

"Can you show them, honey?" Katie lifted up her shirt to reveal the words 'Murdered Chlyde' cut into her skin.

"Katie," Dean started, "everything is gonna be fine. I promise. Why don't you guys take a little vacation, and, uh, me and Em will take care of it."

"Thank you." Donna sighed.

Dean and Emilia found a local restaurant, so they could eat and do some research. Emilia sat with the laptop in front of her, deep into her research.

"You got anything?" Dean asked, with a huge piece of burger in his mouth.

"Well, that house of theirs, its old- really old. Um, hundreds of years old. And I found a legend."

"Saying?"

"Supposedly, in the 1720's, the house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett. The legend says that he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft—a woman named Maggie Briggs."

"Okay, so it looks like an angry ghost witch?"

"Yeah, except it still doesn't explain what "murdered Chlyde" means."

"No, or where she is buried."

"I can't even find a record on a Maggie Briggs that ever existed…Uncle Sam taught me how. But…nothing."

"Okay. Well we've got a minute to breathe here. Let's pick it up first thing."

"You bet." Emilia smiled at Dean. She kinda liked this whole father daughter team thing. But, she did miss Uncle Sam.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, this is Collins out on route 30. I think we got him." The siren chirps. "Mr. Frankel? Mr. Gary frankel?"<p>

"Who?"

"Your family's worried sick about you, son."

"My - my family? My dad called you?" Emilia looked around, confused at where she was and how she had gotten there.

"Come on get in before you freeze solid."

"Thanks but, uh, w-where are we?"

"You're home, son."

"Son? N-no, officer, I-I'm not staying here."

A woman came running out of the house screaming, "Gary! Oh, my god! Gary! Oh, god! Gary!"

"Oh, hey!" Emilia looked confused.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked.

"W-what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lady, who are you?" A man came from behind the woman.

"Young man, are you drunk?"

"And who are you?"

"Gary, are you drunk?"

"Answer your father." The woman ordered.

"My father? Look, I -!"

"He's out of his gourd. Young man, I'm very surprised at you."

"Yeah." Emilia looked around her. What the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>Emilia picked up her cell phone, and called Dean's cell. But, with her luck she got his voicemail.<br>_"So, this is Dean's other, other cell, so you must know what to do."_

"Daddy! I've called every phone we got…Where are you? This is gonna sound crazy, really crazy but -I think I'm in the wrong body. And, um, could use a little help here. Call me back." Emilia started fumbling through the phonebook, looking for the number to the motel her and Dean had been staying in.

"Hello, uh, could you please connect me to room 102?"

"102? Nah, man, those two checked out middle of the night."

"Wait - "two"? Plural?" Emilia gasped.

"Yeah - one leather jacket, one pretty girl. They left." Emilia hung up the phone, and moved to stand in front of the mirror. She was faced with a young looking boy with dark hair and pale skin. "Who the hell are you?" She started going through his closet, and found a box. A box full of witchcraft.

"Witchcraft, huh, Gary? You little satanic bastard." She mumbled to herself.

"Gary! Breakfast!" A woman's voice yelled.

"Leave me alone."

"Gary!"

"All right, I'm coming!" Emilia went downstairs sitting at the table.

"So, Gary, I'd like to know what happened last night."

Emilia scoffed. "So would I. believe me."

"I mean, what happened with the plan, buddy?"

"The plan?"

"S.A.T.s, M.I.T. - The plan. You want to be an engineer, you need a full ride. So, tell me, how does getting drunk fit with the plan?"

"Right, yeah. Listen, buddy, no offense, but at the moment, I could give a rat's ass about your plan."

"Excuse me?" his dad looked shocked.

"Listen, h-have I seemed, uh, moody lately? Withdrawn?"

"Wow." Gary's sister looked wide eyed and Emilia.

"Have any of you seen me w-w-with a book? It'd be big and old, uh, leather-bound, maybe some strange writing on it. Or," Emilia sighed. "Frankly, I'm probably hiding it." Emilia went upstairs after a long breakfast. Gary's sister came around the corner.

"You've seriously sprung a leak."

"What?"

"If mom and dad ever found that creepy old book of yours, you'd be grounded for a decade. And you're bringing it up at breakfast?"

"So there is a book. Sydney, where do I keep it?"

* * *

><p>"So, uh, where we going, anyway?" Dean got into the driver's seat of the impala, followed by "Emilia".<p>

Dean looked over at Emilia. "To work. The case?"

"Oh, right. Yeah - the case. Of course. Where, uh, do you want to start?"

"Well, since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried, now we have to do an all-day tombstone roll to see if we can dig her up."

"Wait. M-Maggie Briggs? You mean, like - like, the witch Maggie Briggs?"

"Yeah…baby are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Yeah, she's in the basement."

"Come again? W-what basement?" Dean questioned.

"Isaiah Pickett's house… Okay, there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is that she was carrying his illegitimate child, and he killed her and then buried her in the basement."

"That would explain the scratches. How do you know all this?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I've done all kinds of research on it…Last night."

"Yeah... Nice work...I guess."

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Someone has stolen my body! The girl right next to you is not me! Check your friggin' voicemail. Damn it." Emilia had no idea what was going on. She was in some random guy's body, which probably meant that he is in hers. Some random guy was hanging out with her dad, and who knows what this guy's intentions are. 'Can't be good if he's messing with witchcraft.' Emilia thought. Later that day, Emilia went to Gary's high school to find the book of witchcraft in his locker. She ran into these teenagers who kidnapped her. And then she woke up in a basement.<p>

"Hey! What the hell's going on?!" she screamed.

"You can scream all you want. No one can hear you! My parents are out of town!" The guy dialed a number on his cell.

"_Gary."_

"_T. what up?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Uh, I can't really tell you right now, but, man, you wouldn't believe it."_

"_Well, where's dean?"_

"_Uh, the cloverleaf on route 6. Why?"_

"_You mean you haven't killed him yet?"_

"What? Wait, wait, wait, wait. W-what do you mean? Kill dean?" Emilia yelled.

"_...building up to it."_

"_Look, Gary, we got problems here. I am looking at your body right now - with this girl in it."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, she's been in your house. She's hanging out with your parents."_

"_Okay just...calm down. Whatever she says, no one's gonna believe her, right? I mean, w-we're still good."_

"_Would you just hurry up and kill the son of a bitch already, would you?"_

"_Don't rush me. I'll do it."_

"_Yeah, you better."_

" _..Got to go. Oh, man. I am in way over my head."_

"I don't think he's gonna do it."

"What the hell is going on here? How do you know who dean is?" Emilia looked up at Trevor, the kid who had kidnapped her.

"Everybody knows dean. He's hells most wanted."

"Oh, no. Have you idiots been talking to demons?"

"Oh, right. We're the idiots."

"You have no idea what you're messing with." Emilia warned.

"Well, we know that there's a price on dean's head, and we're the ones that are gonna collect."

"Listen to me. You are making a terrible mistake. We're talking about a demon deal - killing somebody. This isn't a game. You're crossing a line you won't come back from. Believe me." Emilia begged and pleaded. This was her dads' life they were fighting about. She wasn't gonna let him die. All of a sudden, a demon appeared in front of her. Trevor was more than happy to share information with her, as long as he got his reward.

* * *

><p>"You're not Emilia." Dean pushed Gary onto the floor. Then picked up his phone and started playing his messages.<p>

"_This is gonna sound crazy - really crazy - but, um, I think I'm in the wrong body."_

"_Daddy! The girl right next to you is not me!"_

"_Daddy, check your friggin' voicemail. Damn it."_

"All right, pal. Either you start talking or I start water boarding."

"Oh, my god. Please, don't hurt me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hey, pull it together, champ."

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Gary shouted over and over.

"Where's my daughter?" Dean yelled, as he walked closer to Gary.

"In my - my friend's basement. His parents are out of town." Gary stuttered.

"Parents? How old are you?"

"17."

"17?" Dean was confused. Eventually, Dean and Gary killed the demon and switched Gary and Emilia back in their own bodies. Emilia felt so much better to be in her own skin again. Being a teenaged boy for a couple days was definitely not easy. After that hunt, Dean decided that he and Emilia should take a break. He couldn't stand the thought of putting Emilia in this kind of danger over and over again. So, they got in the impala and decided to go to Bobby's for a little while. Little did Dean know that things were just about to get a whole lot more dangerous for Emilia.


	10. Chapter 10 Just a Dream

**Hey guys sorry its been a little while! **

**But here it is! The story is heading somewhere!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**Ch.10 Just a Dream**

The impala hauled up to the old junk yard. It felt good to be back at Bobby's. It was the one place that felt like home since Emilia's mom died and she had found Dean. As they stopped in front of the porch, Bobby sauntered out of the house, smiling. Emilia saw Bobby and bolted from the car, running into his arms.

"Hey kiddo." Bobby chuckled and gave her a huge bear hug.

"I missed you Uncle Bobby!" Emilia drew back and gave him a big smile. Dean came up from behind Emilia, smiling. "Hey, Bobby." And he motioned for them inside the house.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know…he just ditched. And I haven't heard from him since." Bobby noticed Emilia looking down and decided to change the subject.

"So, are you here for my help or is it 'cuz you missed me?" Bobby smiled. Dean turned to Emilia and smiled. "Hey, baby, why don't you take the bags upstairs for me?"

"Sure daddy." Dean turned to Bobby; all smiling disappeared from his face. "Um…Ya know with Sam gone and all, and me hunting all the time…it's too dangerous for Emilia. A couple days ago…she almost…"Dean looked away and cleared his throat, "I think its best that we take a break. Give her some time to get things together. She needs to be safe…"

"Yeah…you guys are more than welcomed here. You know how much I love that girl." Dean nodded and gave a small grin. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs, "okay, all done!" Emilia smiled.

"Great." Dean smiled back at her. "So…how about we go out for dinner?" Bobby nodded and Emilia was already out the door.

Dean sat in the booth next to Emilia, and Bobby across from her. The waitress came over and took their order. But not before she flirted with Dean. Emilia noticed, and it made her angry. She didn't want another woman touching, or even thinking, about her dad. What made her even more upset was that Dean didn't even push her away. If anything, he flirted back. That really made Emilia angry because her dad had never stopped loving her mom. He left her to protect them…so how could he go after other woman after everything that happened? Emilia was livid. She couldn't control herself. It was like something took over her body and before she had the chance to talk herself out of what she was about to do, she picked up the glass of water and threw it in the waitress' face, then got up and ran from the booth. Dean and Bobby were in shock. They couldn't believe what just happened.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what got into her…" Dean apologized and ran after Emilia.

"Emilia!" Emilia kept walking across the parking lot towards the car, "Emilia, you better stop right now!" Dean was angry…almost as angry as she was. Emilia stopped and turned around. "What?! Why don't you go back and flirt with your new friend." Emilia shook her head in disgust and turned to walk away. Dean ran to catch up with her and turned her around. "That's what this is about? Me flirting with other girls?" Emilia stared up at her dad. "How could you do that to her? To me?" Dean looked down at his daughter. This was the first time in a long time that they had brought up Lisa. "Em…sweetie I loved your mom. More than…well, almost more than anything."

"Almost?" Emilia questioned.

"I love you, more than anything. You are the most important thing in my life. You know that right?" Emilia looked down, staring at her shoes. "Hey…baby. You know that right?" Dean looked her straight in the eyes as he got down to her level. "Yeah…daddy I know that. I love you more than anything too…that's why I got so angry. I'm sorry…" Dean pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds of hugging, Emilia let go of Dean and looked up smiling, "I say we ditch this joint, head back to Bobby's, and order pizza." Dean chuckled, "I say it sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Once they got Bobby and headed back to his place, Emilia changed into her pajamas and sat with Dean on the couch, scarfing down pepperoni pizza.<p>

"Where's Uncle Bobby?" Emilia asked Dean with a mouthful.

"He got a lead on a hunt. He won't be back for a couple days."

"Oh…."

"Come on lets watch a movie." Dean smiled at her and flipped through the channels, stopping at what looked to be a scary movie marathon. But, Emilia found herself dozing on and off.

_Emilia turned the corner to see Sam talking to some man she had never seen before. She contemplated if she should stay and listen or leave, but curiosity got the better of her. She squatted down behind the wall, listening. _

"_Lucifer." Sam started._

"_You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"_

"_Lucifer?" Emilia questioned herself. "No…it can't be."_

"_What do you want with me?" Sam asked._

"_I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."_

"_I don't want anything from you."_

"_I'm so sorry, Sam, I, I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."_

"_What are you talking about?" Emilia watched Lucifer stand and move closer to Sam."You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel."_

"_No." Sam gasped._

"_Yes."_

"_No. That'll never happen."_

"_I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it."_

"_I will kill myself before letting you in." Sam said, angry._

"_I'll just bring you back. Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me." Then Lucifer disappeared. Emilia quietly moved into the room Sam stood in and walked over to him._

"_Uncle Sam…are you okay?" Sam turned around and grinned. "Uncle Sam is gone, Em." _

Just as he tried to grab her she woke up screaming, and covered in sweat. "Emilia! Wake up! Em!" Dean shook her awake. She saw Dean leaning over her. She looked around with wide eyes. She was in the guest bedroom at Bobby's.

"How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep…I carried you up." Dean wiped away the hair that clung to her forehead with sweat. "Baby, are you okay?" Emilia hesitated, "Yeah, um just a bad dream. That's all." Emilia forced a reassuring smile.

"You sure you're doin' alright?"

"Yeah, daddy. I'm fine. I promise." Dean nodded, "Okay." He leaned down and kissed her head, "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight daddy." As Dean closed the door, Emilia was worried…and scared. She needed to talk to her Uncle Sam and soon…but Dean hadn't brought up Sam and it didn't seem like he wanted to. But could her dream be right? Could Uncle Sam really be the devils vessel? And what for?


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth is Overrated

**Hey guys so this chapter is short!**

** BUT that's because this is an opening to what is coming up in the story. **

**The next chapter will be longer! I promise! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a LOT to me! and makes me wanna keep writing :)**

**Ch. 11 The Truth is Overrated **

The next morning when Emilia woke up, she contemplated if she should call Uncle Sam. Her dream left her feeling…unsure. They hadn't heard from him since he walked out on them. They had no idea if he was alright or what he had been up to. She quietly got out of bed, tiptoed down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. No Dean. She moved towards the library…no Dean. She went outside to see if the impala was there…it was gone. Well, this is great.

* * *

><p>Emilia paced around the entire house, waiting for the minute that her dad would walk through that door, completely unharmed. But she couldn't stop the negative thoughts going through her mind. What is Bobby got hurt? What if her dad was in trouble? Why would her dad leave her alone with no note or any sign that he would be back? She ran back upstairs to her room. She grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand and scrolled down to 'Dad' in her contacts.<p>

"_Hello?"_

"_Daddy? Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"_Sorry Em…I cant do this anymore." Dean replied._

"_Do what? Daddy what's going on?" Emilia was extremely confused._

"_Im done, Em. With you…I keep lying to you, and I just cant keep doing this. You cause to much trouble. You're just not worth it."_

_Emilia was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what she just heard._

"_Have a nice life." _

The line went dead. Emilia threw the phone across the room. She rushed down stairs and then stopped in her tracks.

"_Uncle Sam?"_

"_Hey Emilia."_

"_What are you doing here?" Emilia had tears streaming down her face._

"_I couldn't leave you, Em. You mean so much to me."_

"_Glad someone cares about me."_

"_What do you mean? what's wrong?" Sam walked over and pulled her in to a hug._

"_Dad…he doesn't care about me. He just up and left without saying anything."_

"_What?! Are you serious?! Where did he go?"_

"_I don't know…he just said have a nice life…"_

"_Come with me, Em. Ill never leave you…I promise."_

"_Where?" Emilia asked. She stared up at Sam as he turned his head to the other side of the room. Lucifer stood, smiling._

"_Hello, Emilia. Nice to meet you."_

"_No…" Emilia whispered._

__**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CRAZY CHAPTER! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Is this my destiny?

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry that I have not updated my stories lately. My computer had been not working! But, DO NOT think that I forgot about my stories! I have been keeping a notebook and writing, writing, writing! I definitely plan on updating this story! I have already written it to the end! So look out for the last couple chapters! This one is WAY over due and I hope you like it ! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter 12 Is this my destiny?**

**Previously in Dean's Little Girl:**

"_Come with me, Em. I'll never leave you…I promise."_

"_Where?" Emilia asked. She stared up at Sam as he turned his head to the other side of the room. Lucifer stood, smiling._

"_Hello, Emilia. Nice to meet you."_

"_No…" Emilia whispered._

**Now:**

"This isn't real. You're not real." Emilia kept repeating her words. Trying to make her believe that who stood in front of her was not real. Just in her head.

"Oh, Emilia. This is real. You're real. And I am very real." Lucifer walked towards Emilia, grinning. Emilia started to walk backwards, trying in every way to stay as far back as possible. But, she stopped when she ran into Sam's chest. She turned and looked up at Sam, who was looking at her with a calm expression. "Uncle Sam…what's going on? Please! Don't do this!"

"Em…everything's alright. Trust me." Uncle Sam reassured her.

"I trust you…its him I don't trust." She looked back at Lucifer, who simply stood there watching their conversation. Then, she turned back to Sam.

"This is who you're supposed to be, Em. Stop fighting it…just embrace it."

"Embrace it?" Emilia was more than confused. "Embrace…being evil? Going dark side? Uncle Sammy…I'm not supposed to be this way."

"You were born into this, Emilia. This is who you are. Who you were always meant to be."

"No…You're wrong. Uncle Sam…I'm not a monster."

"You're just like me, Emilia. It's our destiny. You'll see one day."

Emilia bolted up, to find herself in bed. "It was just a dream Em. Get a hold of yourself." She glanced over at the alarm clock on her bedside table, it was already ten am. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep all night. The day felt like it drug on and on. Later that night, Dean walked in as she practically drug herself into bed.

"You okay?" Dean had obviously taken notice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night…"

"Something we need to talk about?"

"No, its fine…I'm just really tired."

"Okay, well goodnight." Dean turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight…I love you." Dean turned back and smiled. "I love you too, baby. Get some sleep." Then he turned out the light and shut the door. The one place Emilia had become petrified of these past few nights.

Emilia paced down the hallway, entering Dean's guestroom.

"Daddy?" Dean turned around to face Emilia.

"Emilia. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You. I know how dead you are inside. How worthless you feel. I know how you look into a mirror and hate what you see…I mean after all your mom's dead…and it's because of you. I mean you got nothing outside of Sam. You are nothing." Emilia stared at her dad wide eyes and mouth agape. 'It's not real, it's not real.' She kept repeating in her mind.

"Daddy…this isn't you talking. I need to wake up…" Emilia opened her eyes, taking in the scene around her. She was back in her bed. She lay there, thinking about everything. The past few dreams she had. What did they mean? Why was she seeing them? Was there any truth to any of them? Did her dad secretly blame her for her mom dying? Was she meant to go dark side? Was Uncle Sam? So many questions that she yearned for an answer for.

* * *

><p>After she took a shower and got dressed, she went downstairs to find Dean making breakfast. She had a plan. But, she had to act normal. If Dean found out, he would stop her. "Mornin' how did you sleep?" Dean asked. 'Lie, Em' She thought to herself.<p>

"Much better." Emilia smiled. Dean grinned and nodded. "Good. You hungry?"

"Starving." After finishing up her breakfast, Emilia excused herself and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed her cell off the nightstand and scrolled down till she found 'Uncle Sam'. She hadn't tried to get in contact with Uncle Sam since they left him behind. She wasn't even sure he would answer, and like she expected she got his voicemail. Then, Emilia remembered something that Uncle Sam had taught her during her training sessions. She grabbed her laptop and tracked his cell phone. This was only in a small city about an hour away.

* * *

><p>Sam sat at the bar, alone. He hadn't done much since he left Dean and Emilia. After trying to find John, all he was left with was disappointment. And hurt that he had left Emilia. And hadn't even called her. Next to Dean, she was the most important thing to him. He got up to leave the bar; he decided it was time to go back. As he turned around he was face to face with Emilia.<p>

"Emilia?"

"Hey…" Emilia walked up to Sam.

"What are you doing here? How did you know…" Sam smiled, for the first time since he left. "I taught you well."

"Well, obviously. I learned from the best…don't tell dad I said that." They both laughed together. Everything felt right again. But even those good feelings couldn't make her forget her dreams. Maybe there was nothing going on. But maybe there was. She couldn't risk it.

"We should talk, Em." Sam seemed nervous now, which made her nervous.

"Yeah, we should."

Sam and Emilia sat across from each other in a small booth, in silence. "Does your dad know you're here?" Sam asked.

"No, he doesn't even know I'm gone." Sam gave Emilia one of those stern fatherly looks, which she hated.

"Emilia, they're probably worried sick about you."

"Yeah…I can imagine." Emilia turned to look away from Sam, afraid she might cry.

"Em…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I didn't stop thinking about you the entire time. I should have called."

"Yeah that would have been nice. But, I forgive you. I know how it feels to your dad is out there somewhere, alive. And all you can think about is finding him." Sam gave her a small smile.

"You okay? You seem…upset?" Sam was worried. He could tell something was bothering her.

Emilia hesitated. "Uncle Sam…can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"You know you can." Sam didn't even think twice about it. His job was to protect her. Be there for her. If that meant lying to keep her safe, then he would do it.

"I haven't slept in days. I keep having these nightmares. They seem almost real…so real that you start to believe them."

"What are they about?" Sam was concerned.

"You. And dad. He blames me for mom dying…he doesn't want me around anymore. I'm his burden."

"Emilia, that is not true. Your dad loves you. Always has. Those 13 years, he always talked about you. He never forgot you. You are not his burden. You were his reason for him to keep going. To be better. To make you proud of him." Emilia sat there quietly. Thinking. She was, more than anything, a little relieved to hear it.

"What else is there, Em?"

Emilia was so wrapped up in thinking about her dream with Lucifer that the words just escaped her mouth. "Am I a bad person? I mean am I destined to be a monster?" Emilia looked at Sam, her eyes full of confusion.

"What? What would make you ask such a crazy thing?" Sam was in shock, and definitely confused.

"I saw it…in my dream. I saw him."

"Who?" Sam reached out to touch her hand, "Em, who did you see?"

"Lucifer…" Sam's eyes turned cold. Something in them that Emilia had never seen. It was never just a coincidence when something like this occurred. "He told me I belonged with him. That I was destined to be a monster…I don't want to be a monster. Uncle Sam…is it true? Am I evil?"

"Of course not. Em, you're the most caring, purest person I've ever met. It was just a dream. That's it." Sam gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back. She couldn't bring herself to tell Sam that he was the one to tell her about her destiny. At least not yet anyway. Then, Sam decided it was time to call Dean.

"_Sam? Is she with you?"_

"_Yeah, Dean. She's fine. We're on our way back."_

"_Okay."_

* * *

><p>Sam and Emilia strolled up the front steps. Emilia's stomach had major butterflies. When she walked inside Dean rushed to her side, looking her over. "Are you okay? What were you thinking?!" Dean yelled.<p>

"Dean. Relax." Sam stepped in between Emilia and Dean.

"Em, come her a sec." Bobby led Emilia out of the room, leaving Sam and Dean to talk. Sam turned to Dean and took a deep breath.

"Dean, we need to talk. About Em."

"What about?"

"Has she been acting strange lately?"

"Strange? Um, not much. She was complaining about how she was having trouble sleeping, and that's about it." Dean shrugged.

"Because of her nightmares…"

"Nightmares? What nightmares?"

"She hasn't slept in days, Dean. She has nightmares of her going dark side. Lucifer telling her it's her destiny."

"Lucifer? As in the devil?"

"Yes. And…."

"And? What else, Sam?"

"Nightmares where you blame her for Lisa's death. Where you up and leave her because she is nothing to you." Dean was in shock. How could his daughter think that? And what would Lucifer want with her?

"She's in danger, Sammy. Every second she's with us…she's brought more into this…this life. I swore I wouldn't make my kid live like this." Dean's lip trembled as he tried not to cry. "I love her, Sammy. More than anything."

"I know Dean. Me too." Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. Dean rubbed his hand down his face and took a deep breath, then looked up at Sam. "I have to do this, Sam."

"Yeah, I know Dean."


	13. Ch13 Wouldn't Raise my Kid into this

**VERY short chapter but I have posted TWO! Hope you like them and PLEASE REVIEW. :)**

**Ch.**** 13 I swore I wouldn't raise my kid into this.**

**Previously**

"She's in danger, Sammy. Every second she's with us…she's brought more into this…this life. I swore I wouldn't make my kid live like this." Dean's lip trembled as he tried not to cry. "I love her, Sammy. More than anything."

"I know Dean. Me too." Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. Dean rubbed his hand down his face and took a deep breath, then looked up at Sam. "I have to do this, Sam."

"Yeah, I know Dean."

**Now**

"Em, can I talk to you outside?" Emilia took notice of something different about her dad. Bad different. She followed Dean outside, till he stopped and then turned to face her, his eyes gleaming.

"Dad…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Seeing her dad cry broke her heart. He always seemed so strong. Like nothing could hurt him. Her own tears started to slip from her eyes.

"We're leaving…Em."

"Leaving? Wha-when you say we?"

"Me and Uncle Sam. You're gonna stay with Bobby. He'll take care of you."

"What? Daddy, no! please don't leave me! I'm sorry for sneaking out! I promise I won't do it ever again."

"It's not that Em. I swore I wouldn't raise you into this life. Now look."

"Sure, dad its not the best. Okay, it has it's downsides but I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Truth is, I care more about you then about doing the job right. Its too dangerous. They're always gonna find a way to use us against each other."

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me but I can't let you do it. If you walk away its for you. It took me so long to find you, I cant lose you again."

Dean sighed, "Em…"

"Daddy, please!" Emilia begged through tears.

"I'm so sorry, Em. I love you so much." Dean took one glance at Emilia's tear soaked face, then kissed her forehead. "Remember what I taught you baby,"

Emilia was so hurt and angry watching Dean and Sam packing up the impala. Sam came up the front steps, looking down at Emilia.

"I love you, Emmy. Your dad loves you too. This is the hardest thing he's had to do since…you'll be safe with Bobby." Sam pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Uncle Sam." Sam walked down the steps then stopped when he heard Emilia. "Uncle Sam…take care of my dad."

"You bet." Sam grinned. Dean stood on the drivers side, waiting for Sam. He made eye contact with Emilia, then got in the impala. It felt like her world had ended as she watched the impala disappear into nothing.


	14. Chapter 14 She's So Gone

Ch. 14 She's so gone

Emilia was so angry. It had been a week since Dean and Sam had left and all she could do was think about Dean. He was her dad, and she belonged with him. Dangerous or not. She had been calling him all week, but he never answered. Its not like she didn't get along with Bobby. They had become extremely close, but she had made the decision that she rather be with her dad. The week with Bobby had been a complete bore. He was so busy helping hunters, which he wouldn't let her so. So she had been fixing a plan of her own the past couple days.

She was sitting on her bed, doing some research, when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Dean. She put her phone back down and went back to her research until her phone made a beep sound. She listened to the voicemail.

"So, I don't know if you rejected this call….wouldn't be surprised. No reason to answer me when I haven't answered yours, right?" A dark laugh left his lips, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I miss you, Em. I just wanted you to know that. It doesn't change anything…but leaving you behind? For the second time…it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I figured you should know. I hope you're doing good…I hope you're happy."

Emilia hadn't noticed that she was crying. She thought about calling back, but decided not to.

As soon as the clock hit midnight, Emilia said goodnight to Bobby and went upstairs to her room. She changed into her skinny jeans, black cropped shirt, and black leather jacket. She grabbed her duffel bag that she hid under her bed and then her cell off the nightstand. As she opened the window, she then flung out the long rope that she had prepared earlier. She slowly slid down the rope, trying not to make any noise. As soon as she touched the ground, she bolted into the woods. She ran as fast as she could until she decided that she was far enough that no one could see her. Plus, her body couldn't move, she was already so exhausted. She decided she would take a rest, and sat down against a tree trunk. Everything was quiet besides the chirping of crickets. And it was dark. She couldn't see a thing, every shadow put her on edge. After a few moments though, something disturbed the silence. The noise of cracking leaves. Her body froze. She stood and listened around her. She heard it again. The sound of footsteps getting closer, but she couldn't make out from which direction it came from. Before she knew it, something had their arms around her. She struggled to get free, kicking her legs and trying to see who the person was. She finally turned around to see a man. Someone she had never seen before. She kicked him between the legs and ran straight for Bobby's. the man gained his balance and pulled out a shot gun, aiming for Emilia, and then pulled the trigger. Emilia fell to the ground, as blood poured from the wound on her head. The man left. Leaving Emilia behind,


	15. Ch 15 We've Lost Enough Part 1

**So, since I already have this story finished...I am extremely eager to put it up! So, here is part 1 of the last chapter! PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Chapter 15. We've Lost Enough Part 1**

6:30 A.M. Bobby was already up, getting to work. It had been years since he had actually had a full eight hours of sleep. He hustled around the library, looking for a specific book that would help Dean and Sam on their current hunt.

"Em! Emilia!" Bobby paused, looking up that stairway. "Emilia?" Bobby set the book down on the closest table he could reach, and made his way up the stairs, gun drawn. As he reached Emilia's closed bedroom door, he knocked.

"Em, are you in there?" No answer. "I'm comin' in." He opened up the door and saw nothing. Her bed was neatly made, and on top he saw a piece of paper.

_Uncle Bobby,_

_Went on a hunt. Don't worry._

_Em_

"Damnit!" Bobby ran downstairs to his library and grabbed the phone off the wall, dialing Dean's cell number.

"Hey Bobby, find anything?"

"Dean…Emilia's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?! Bobby you were supposed to be watching her!"

"I'm sorry Dean…"

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>The impala pulled up to Bobby's and Sam and Dean hurried out of the car and ran towards Bobby, who was at the front steps.<p>

"What happened?" Dean yelled.

"She left…"

"She left?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. And she left this." Bobby handed Dean Emilia's note. "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered under his breath. He looked up at Sam and Bobby, "Okay, well we'll split up. Sam you go that way, Bobby that way, and Ill take the car and search town. If you find her call me." Dean turned back to the impala and raced off down the road.

* * *

><p>Sam entered through the woods, yelling for Emilia. "Emilia!" His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't help but think of what could have happened to her. But, he knew that they had to find her. Dean would never be the same if something bad had happened to her.<p>

* * *

><p>They seemed to be searching all day. They had not found her, or any sign of her. Maybe she was okay. Maybe nothing bad had happened to her and they were just overreacting. They all gathered back at Bobby's. the sun was going down and soon it would be dark.<p>

"Dean, she'll be okay. Trust me." Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder, and turned to walk away. He blamed himself for this. Dean walked out the back door. He needed to be by himself. To think, or maybe to pray. Something he hadn't done in a long time. But, he felt he had no choice.

"Please…I cant…I need some help…please." Tears escaped his eyes, and he wiped them as they fell. He pulled himself together, then pulled out his cell. He dialed Emilia's cell number and waited. As he waited, he heard ringing. It was faint but he could hear it. He followed the sound, into the woods, and when the phone stopped, he dialed again. Only bad thoughts running through his head. He saw someone lying in the dirt.

"Em? Em!" Dean dropped everything and ran towards Emilia. He noticed the bullet wound on her head and the blood all around her. Her skin was white and cold. He leaned down and heard very faint breathing. But, that gave him hope.

"Sam! Bobby! Help me!" Dean picked her up and carried her to back to the house. Sam and Bobby were running towards him.

"What happened? Dean!" Sam yelled. They all piled into Bobby's car and sped off to the nearest hospital.


	16. Chapter 16 We've Lost Enough part 2

**Hey guys so, I finally got this story updated! I hope that you guys like this LAST chapter. If you want a part 2, show the love. Otherwise, I am leaving this as the last chapter to Dean's daughter, Emilia.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! **

**Please check out my other stories if you want more!**

**Ch. 16 We've Lost Enough Part 2**

"Gunshot wound to the right frontal area, no exit wound found. Breathing spontaneously. Respiratory rate 18 and shallow. RST at 120. BP 90 over 60. GCS 5." The nurse turned towards the doctor.

"Push 80 grams of Mannitol over 30. Prep for intubation."

"What's happening? Please just tell us –"Sam interjected.

"Get them out of here."

"Sorry. You need to stay out of their way." The nurse pushed Sam and Dean out of the room.

"That's my daughter." Dean shouted.

"You got to stay back." The nurse retorted.

"What are they doing?"

"We need to get her stable."

"Okay, when are you gonna take the bullet out?" Dean asked.

"If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can get to, if –"

"If she even lives that long." Sam finished her sentence. The nurse drew the curtain shut across the door to the trauma room. Now they had to wait. They went to the waiting room to do the only thing they could do. Wait.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever, the doctor undid the curtain and walked over to Dean. Sam was oriented on a wall nearby, listening.<p>

"She's, uh, stable for the moment. Just have to see." Dean observed Sam, no expression on his face. "I'm sorry. We just have to wait. We'll see if the swelling goes down."

"How long?"

"It's hard to say in cases like this."

"Well, she's lasted this long. That's something, right?" Dean asked with hopefulness.

"Well, yes. Listen – the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of her brain was injured. These are all positive things. But...I don't want to give you false hope here. She's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this..."

"They die." Sam finished.

"Right now it comes down to her. I'll keep you updated." The doctor strolled away, with his head down, as a man approached Sam and Dean. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Is one of you Emilia Winchester's father?"

"That would be me." Dean stepped up with a inquisitive look on his face.

"We know this is a stressful time."

"Yeah, okay. No offense – you can skip the garnish. What did her insurance lapse, or what?"

"We're sorry to ask, but, um, did you ever make your wishes known I-in regards to organ donation? Organs are only viable for a very limited window –"

"Viable"?

"We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic – "

"Listen to me. I'm gonna say this once. She's not gonna die. It's one bullet. She's gonna be fine because she's always fine."

"I apologize."

"Why are you talking to me like she is gonna die, huh? I do my job! Do your jobs! Save my daughter!"

"Of course they're doing everything they can." Dean punched the glass covering a sign next to the man's head. "Walk away from me. Now!" They man sauntered away quickly, Dean stood alone, trying to control himself. He was fuming and upset. This was Emilia they were talking about, not just anybody. He made his way back to Sam, who was watching Emilia.

"What did that guy want?" Sam asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just some insurance mook. What's the update?"

"The swelling's down a little. They took her off sedation. Apparently, she – she started fighting her tube. So they pulled them out, and she's breathing on her own." Sam explained.

"That's good, right? Is that good?"

"Yeah. Well, doctor said best-case scenario."

"All right, so when they gonna take the bullet out?" Dean asked.

"Dean, t-they're not even – they're not even gonna try that, not yet."

"What does that mean?"

"The word's "abrading," I think."

"English."

"Cutting out the dead brain tissue. That's if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk." Sam turned to see a man and woman screaming at each other, and turned back to Dean. "Can I talk to you?" Sam directed Dean to the other side of the room.

"What? Talk about what?" Dean replied.

"You know what." Dean couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about losing Emilia, not again. "No, we're not gonna have that conversation."

"Well, we need to."

"She's not gonna die."

"She might."

"Sam."

"Dean, listen – we need to brace ourselves."

"Why"

"Because it's real."

"What do you want to do? You want to hug and – and say we made it through it when Dad died? We've been through enough." Dean turned his back on Sam, and marched out of the hospital. Sam took a seat, his mind blank. He had no idea what to do. And he was terrified. Just like Dean, he had no idea what he would do without Emilia.

* * *

><p>A couple hours and few cups of coffee later, the doctor decided it was time for Emilia to have her surgery. The nurse led Dean and Sam into the room to see her before they took her away. Dean stood next to Emilia, placing his hand over hers. His mind was flooded with memories of everything that had happened since Emilia had found him. He remembered the last time Emilia had been in the hospital.<p>

_''Daddy,'' she croaked out, tears slowly slipping down her pale cheeks. ''I'm scared.'' He hurried next to her, leaning in closer, squeezing her hand. "I know."_

_''What if something goes wrong?''_

_''You can't think like that,'' is all he could think of._

_''But I can't help it.''_

_He released a breath. ''I know, baby.''_

_''I don't want to die,'' she repeats. He brushed away her fallen tears with his thumb. Instead of taking the obvious route and assuring her that she is not going to die, he decided to try something different. He met her tear filled gaze, ''Good.'' He offered her a tired smile, and she looked a little taken aback. ''I hope you never want to die,'' he continues. ''It's an awful feeling. So, you know what?'' He glanced over his shoulder and then dragged his chair closer to the hospital bed. ''Hang onto that feeling. Listen to those voices that say you don't want to die. Listen to them when they tell you to fight. You can't do much else. You can't control the outcome of a lot of things, Emilia, but that doesn't mean you get to stop fighting. Never, ever stop wanting to live. If you don't want to die...then don't.''_

_Emilia actually felt comforted by that. She lay in her hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, holding Dean's hand. ''What if... Daddy, what if I go through those doors and I don't come back?''_

_He leaned back against his chair. ''You'll come back,'' he says lazily. ''I promise you, you will come back.''_

Dean was shaken from his flashback by the voice of the nurse. "It's time to go." Dean and Sam looked back and nodded. "Right, okay." Dean leaned down and kissed Emilia on the forehead, whispering, "I love you, Emilia." Sam helped Dean out of the room, as they were walking away; the heart monitor went flat matching the long beep that followed.

"Call a code, Trauma room." The nurse yelled. Sam and Dean stood outside, watching as the medical staff hurry to the room and attempt to revive Emilia. Dean struggled in Sam's arms as he tried to get to Emilia. He eventually gave up, and stared back at Emilia.

* * *

><p>Darkness. That was all the she could see. She could breathe…and it didn't hurt. She moved her arms, trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She turned to her right and saw a man standing there. "Who are you?" Emilia asked.<p>

"Castiel."

"I mean _what_ are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"An angel? There's no such thing." Emilia shook her head.

"That is your problem, Emilia. You have no faith."

"I lost my faith a long time ago. But, now that you mentioned it…Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans."

"I still don't get it. What happened? I…I was dead. I died. Why did you bring me back?" Emilia wondered.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." Emilia was very confused. How did all this happen? It was too much for her to comprehend at the moment. She just came back from the dead. What about Dean? And Sam? Where were they? She could only imagine how her dad felt. She had to find them. "Take me to my dad." Castiel brought his hand up to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut tight, and when she opened them she was standing in front of Dean, Sam, and Bobby.

"What—"Dean didn't even finish his sentence. He couldn't. He had no words to how he felt. "Emilia?" she watched the tears slip down her father's face. She rarely ever saw her dad cry. "Daddy?" she ran up to Dean, and he wrapped her in his arms. All she could focus on was her dad mumbling in her ear. "It's you…it's really you. I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. I love you so much." She pulled away to look up at her dad.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I didn't mean too." Emilia apologized. She turned to Sam and Bobby.

"Uncle Sam…"

"Em…it's good to have you back…really good actually." Sam chuckled and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, it great…but, how exactly are you back?" Bobby asked, and then turned to Castiel. "Who are you?"

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord." Then he vanished. They all stood and stared.


	17. -HEY-

Hey everybody...

I have not been on this website in the longest time, and for those of you who read my stories I AM SO SORRY. I just got really busy. My senior year, my first job, blah blah. BUT I saw a lot of you guys were still reading and commenting on all my stories so I am going to try and get back into the swing of things. I still read fanfics but have not written in quite some time. We will see how this goes and if you guys still want to see more. I'm going to update the ones that I get the most attention for...which Deans Little Girl and my Walking Dead: Daryl Dixon story...

Thank you so much for reading and if there are any suggestions for my stories PLEASE let me know and give me some inspiration!


End file.
